une histoire, en attendant
by Malicia Sabakuno
Summary: C'est quelqu'un dans une salle d'attente et qui raconte...fic à chapitre unique, petite romance.


Une histoire, en attendant dans la salle d'attente.

Bon, voilà, j'écris pour tuer le temps, là je suis dans la salle d'attente du bureau d'administration de mon village.

J'attends que le kage m'accorde une audience.

Moi, c'est Malicia, Malicia tout court car n'y a pas plus tard que 30 minutes, je me suis reniée de mon clan. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Attention, ce n'est pas de la tristesse ou du regret ! C'est plutôt un soulagement. L'air devenait trop étouffant là-bas.

Et puis je n'arrivais penser à autre chose qu'à lui et aussi à son village. Entendons nous bien, mon village est agréable, situé dans le pays de l'air mais le sien à quelque chose de plus, et ce quelque chose c'est lui.

Et dire que rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais refusé cette mission. Mais je l'ai accepté et pour tout dire, j'ai été minable sur ce coup.

J'ai foiré en beauté et je me suis fait attrapée.

Mes ravisseurs m'ont traînée en plein désert et une nuit j'ai tenté de m'enfuir.

Tentative à moitié réussie car celui qui me surveillait s'est réveillé et m'a vite rattrapée.

J'avais les mains liées et …bref j'ai trébuché sur une dune et j'ai dégringolée.

C'est dans cette situation très humiliante que je l'ai rencontrée.

Lui, il a été génial, il a terrassé mes ravisseurs en quelques secondes grâce à du sable.

Je n'avais jamais vu cela, j'étais limité terrifiée.

Puis il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a détaché. Je me suis relevée et mes yeux ont rencontrés les siens.

J'étais fasciné par ses yeux puis je crois que c'est à cause de ma traversée du désert mais je me suis évanouie.

Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais à Suna. Je ne suis pas restée long temps à l'hôpital, je déteste cet endroit.

Quand j'ai interrogé les infirmières pour savoir qui m'avait amenée, elle m'on répondus que c'était le kazekage et que j'avais ordre d'aller le voir dés que je serai sur pieds.

Le kazekage, il a du me trouver vraiment pitoyable, couchée dans le sable, la bouche pleine de sable et les mains liées. Il ne voudra jamais croire que je suis ninja.

Enfin bref, je suis allé le voir.

Je m'étais dit que le soir où il m'avait sauvée, j'avais peut-être délirée et que peut-être il n'était pas aussi canon que dans mon souvenir.

Vous voulez que je vous dise, il est encore mieux. Moi qui croyais que tout les kage étaient de vieux croûtons tout ridés et bien j'avais tords.

L'ennuie c'est que face à lui j'étais incapable de sortir le moindre son de ma bouche.

Mais c'est pas de ma faute, il me fixait et avait les bras croisés et je le trouvais très attirant et ….j'ai perdu tout mes moyens.

Il à dû croire que j'étais en état choc à cause de mon enlèvement alors il m'a dit que je pouvais rester à Suna le temps de me rétablir et que mon village sera averti quand je serai capable de parler.

C'est comme cela que je suis restée une semaine à Suna.

Bon, je l'avoue j'ai un peu fait exprès de faire la traumatisé mais je voulais pas retourné chez moi. J'étais bien à Suna et j'avais l'espoir fou de le revoir, juste une fois.

Et je l'ai revu.

Il est insomniaque et moi j'arrivais pas dormir cette nuit là.

On s'est croisé sur un toit. Je regardai le ciel et il est arrivé.

Au début j'osai rien dire et lui ne disait rien non plus. En fait il n'est pas très loquace.

Ce petit rituel à durer trois nuit d'affilées avant que je me décide à engagé la conversation.

On a parlé de tout et de rien, j'ai dit que j'aimais ce village et qu'il ne devait me croire quand je dis que je suis ninja. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en a jamais douté mais je penses que c'était pour ne pas me vexée.

Un soir, au milieu d'une contemplation intense de la pleine lune, il m'a dit qu'il était un démon.

Je suis un démon. Rien que cette phrase.

Je n'ai même pas pensé que c'était une blague et je n'ai même pas pensé avoir peur.

Je lui ai simplement dit « ok »

Quand on aime, on s'en fout (ça je lui ai pas dit)

Il a du trouvé ma réponse bizarre car il m'a regardé comme s'il s'attendait que je parte en courant. Je me suis contentée de lui sourire.

Ce soir là, il m'a raccompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel où je logeais.

On n'a pas prononcé un seul mot mais juste avant qu'on ne se quitte, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

Où avais-je trouvé le courage ? Je l'ignore, c'était un geste spontané. Il n'a rien dit et je l'ai planté comme ça devant ma porte.

Le soir suivant, c'était la fête au village. Pour l'occasion, je portai un kimono bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir mon teint pâle et mes yeux bleu.

Ce soir là, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je ne l'avais pas encore aperçu de toute la soirée et je commençais à me demander s'il ne cherchait pas à m'éviter.

Donc, j'étais un peu à l'écart, je regardai les autres danser. Plusieurs garçons m'avaient demandé de danser mais j'avais refusé.

Puis, tout à coup, quelqu'un vint derrière moi et me banda les yeux. J'allais crier mais on me chuchota « n'ayez crainte, suivez moi »

Je le savais, c'était lui.

Quand il me retira le bandeau, j'avais devant moi la vue la plus incroyable du village.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas danser mais.. »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, au loin la musique nous parvenait, un slow.

Il dansait pas mal en plus.

Quant à moi, je me demandai si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je vous rassure tout de suite, ceci n'est pas un rêve.

C'est à partir de cette soirée qu'on à commencé à sortir ensemble.

Un soir, il m'a dit « Je veux que tu restes ici pour toujours. »

Comme d'habitude, il est très direct.

J'ai accepté mais d'abord, je suis retournée à mon village faire part de ma décision à mon clan.

Ils n'ont rien eu à dire, ils étaient mis au pied du mur.

Mon père fut furieux, pas inquiet que je sois portée disparue depuis un mois, non juste furieux car le mariage d'alliance qu'il avait arrangé avec une autre éminente famille tombait à l'eau

Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée (ce qui n'était pas vrai) et j'ai plié bagage.

Ce qui fait que maintenant je suis à l'administration afin de changer de vie.

D'ailleurs il ferait mieux de se dépêcher le kage car après je dois retourner à Suna, mon petit ami à une nouvelle technique à m'apprendre et puis il y a le mariage à préparer.

Et oui, on ne fait pas attendre Gaara Sabakuno !


End file.
